Our First Kiss
by DarknessRei
Summary: When Youichi was left with the responsibility of safeguarding Natsume's youngest sister Kimiko he decided that he'll do whatever it takes to protect her. Even if it means forbidding her to go to the Mid-summer dance. But look at where that got him.


_Note: Youichi and Kimiko are 8 years old and in the elementary dept._

_Youichi's POV_

It was just another boring day I said to myself as Narumi-sensei talked on and on about beauty and other useless stuff. I always hated his class, it involved more of his "drama" than learning, I don't know how the others put up to his crazy antics.  
"That is all for today class." He said while twirling his purple cloak and bowed as if he was an actor in a play. "And also may I remind you that you are all invited to tonight's midsummer dance and I-" He was still saying when everybody in class started to cry out in excitement.  
_Damn these people, getting excited for a silly dance_. I rolled my azure blue eyes out f disinterest. It was nothing but a waste of time I wasn't going and nobody can force me to come.

"Being a loner as usual eh You-chan?" a familiar voice asked, breaking through my thoughts.

"Just leave me alone fox face." I answered already knowing who it was before I turned to look at her.

Kimiko Hyuuga, Natsume-nii's youngest sister and also my classmate. She had her shoulder length hair hanging loose behind her neck, its tips brushing against the collar of her uniform and her shoulder. Her ruby red eyes, looking down at me as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So who are you taking to the dance later You-chan?" She asked apparently ignoring my insult.

"Nobody, I'm not going."

"What? But Narumi-sensei said-"

"Screw what sensei said, I'm not going and you are too."

"What? Who gave you the right to tell me what to do?" She yelled at me. Half of the class turned towards us to see what was going on.

"Natsume-nii said I should take care of you and I will. So you're not going." I retorted back, raising my voice slightly to show her who's boss.

She was silent for awhile but then she looked at me, her eyes bright with anger and yelled. "You-chan no baka!" and ran out of the room. I sighed. _Nice move Hijiri, you overdid it again._

_Kimiko's POV That night_

He was such an idiot. Being so overprotective like that it just makes my blood boil. But no matter I already expected You-chan not to come so I had a backup plan. I walked down the road leading to the entrance of the function hall that was being used as a ballroom for the event. I was instantly greeted by my friends who were wearing the same outfit as me. After a few minutes of squeals I was approached by a spiky red head, his green eyes shining as the lights reflected off them.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you." He said as he took my hand and kissed it earning a few squeals from my friends.  
"Hey Kakeru ." I greeted him and smiled. He was wearing a black formal suit with a bow tie to wrap it up. His hair was neatly combed though there were a few loose strands.

"So I guess the ugly brat decided not to come." He smirked, obviously enjoying the fact that You-chan wasn't here.

"Yeah, and he was being a pain too. Believe it or not he actually forbade me not to come here, can you believe that? Who does he think he is? My brother?" I scoffed.

"Well I promise you, tonight I'll make sure you forget about him." He smiled and led me towards the dance floor.

_After the dance_

"Dammit." I cursed as another twig caught my dress. The dance ended later than I expected and my "date" decided to run off somewhere before I even noticed he was gone. I sighed. _Dammit, I should have just stayed in my room-_. I stopped at mid-thought and sighed.

"Mou! Why does he always have to be right!" I cried out, instantly remembering You-chan. _I guess I should have listened to him after all_. I said to myself as I walked down the empty street.

After a few minutes of walking alone I had this strange feeling I was being followed. Well I had been on several missions by myself already so I was confident that I can take on whoever was stalking me. I turned into an alley and waited for whoever it was who was following me. At first it was just 3 men but then I realized there were at least a dozen of them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked trying to stop my voice from shaking.  
I waited for them to answer but they never did, but instead they charged at me trying to grab me. As I saw this I immediately made fire come out of my hands and burned a couple of them as they tried to reach me. One man tried to grab my leg but I managed to kick him right in the face. Seeing that I had a couple of fireballs dancing around me they stopped and stared at me. They're cold emotionless stares sending shivers down my spine. I was about to throw the fireballs right at them when I felt a hand snatching both of my hands and covering my mouth with a piece of cloth. One had managed to sneak up on me. I already knew it was over. I was already feeling dizzy and my vision was already starting to blur. I was about to lose consciousness when I heard the man behind me gasp, his hands unwrapping themselves from me. I coughed as I dropped to the ground trying to get some air back into my lungs so I won't lose consciousness.

"Are you okay?" an all too familiar voice asked me. I already knew who it was before I even saw his face. He was standing there between me and those men acting as an impenetrable wall. His blue eyes burning bright with determination.

"You-chan…"

_Youichi'sPOV_

_Okay, that's it. _ I said to myself as I stormed out of the girl's dormitory. It was already 11 pm where in the world could she be? _This girl is such a pain in the neck_. I thought. I walked on and on, stalking every possible road that she might take, every small trail that she might use as a shortcut but nothing. The only thing that greeted me was crickets and some annoying insects. _Maybe she's already at her room or maybe she decided to sleep with one of her girlfriends_. I considered the possibilities. I was just about to head back to my room when I smelled something. At first it was a faint smell but then it was so strong you couldn't miss it. It was smoke. I ran as fast as I could to where the smoke was coming from. Running through trees and jumping over some fallen trash cans just to get to where the smoke was coming from. _It must be her, it has to be her._ And I was right and I arrived just in time too. Some guys in black were surrounding her and were attacking her. I don't know what came over me but I decided to watch and see what she'll do, I mean she always said she can take care of herself so let's see what she can do.

Indeed she was a good fighter, managing to dodge and defend herself from those creeps longer than I thought. But everything has its end as everyone says as one of them managed to sneak up on her. _Foolish girl_ I thought, letting her guard down just like that. At first I only watched but as soon as I saw her legs buckling and her body starting to limp I already made up my mind. Jumping over those who were in front of her I managed to kick the man who was holding her right in the nose. I swear I actually felt something break under my shoe. Landing safely on my feet I glared at those who were left standing. _1…2…4 wow she managed to take down more than half of them, I admit this girl had some skill._  
"Hey you still awake in there?" I asked her, not taking my eyes off from the men who were still standing.  
"Y-Yeah." She coughed.  
"Good stay awake alright?" I ordered her and she nodded. _She's a tough one, I guess that was what I liked about-. W-W-Wait! What are you saying? Are you saying that you like her? _I argued with myself. _ Get it together Hijiri now is not the time to think about things like that._ I thought as I turned my attention to the guys in black.  
"Okay guys party's over now turn around and scat." I said in a sort of bossy tone. I waited for them to move but none did. I sighed, I never really liked beating up guys like these.

"Okay on the count of 3 I expect you guys to disappear okay?" I smirked.

"1…2…3…" As soon as I finished counting they all jumped at me. I managed to dodge the first two but the other two got me with their fists. Though it was just some minor hits it still hurt. I was just about to attack them when I heard Kimiko scream. One of the guys was holding her hand, _Take one more step and I'll break her arm. _ His eyes were saying. _Tch! That's it no more mister nice guy. _As soon I landed back on solid ground I summoned every evil spirit I can summon. They think their fast? Well I was faster. My alice swarmed them as they didn't even have time to register what was going on. All I heard was just their screams and then silence. As soon as my "friends" disappeared I found all of the guys bound and gagged hanging from the wall. I smirked it was very satisfying to see the one who just punched you looking like that. As soon as finished taking pleasure of torturing them I immediately turned to Kimiko who was sitting there on the ground.

_Kimiko's POV_

"Kimi-chan daijobu ka?" He said as he walked towards me.

"H-Hai." I managed to say out. My head was still spinning and I was dumb enough to try and stand. Of course my feet gave up on me and I ended up falling down. I expected the cold hard street to welcome me back to the ground but it never came, instead I felt one hand wrapping around my waist and the other holding my hand. It was You-chan! He managed just in time to catch me as I was about to fall.  
"Ah gomen… my feet gave up on me." I said meekly.  
"Yeah tell me something I don't know." He snapped at me, he was obviously irritated about what happened tonight. But though his voice was harsh his eyes weren't like his eyes before. They were soft and gently as if he was caring for a baby and was afraid to break it. He helped me walk for a few minutes until I regained my sense of balance. We were heading towards my dorm now and we haven't said a single word since we left the alley.

"A-Anou… I'm sorry…" I started. "Y-You were right… I shouldn't have joined the party." I said and looked at him. His face was expressionless as always, his eyes were saying that he wasn't interested on hearing what I had to say. But still I had to say it. I carefully moved in front of him, stopping him from walking past me. I need him to hear what I had to say.  
"I'm sorry! I-"I started saying but then stopped as I had the chance to look at him. He looked like a wreck. His clothes were filled with dirt and some thorns, his hands were red from scratches, and he had a bruise on his face.  
"Y-You –chan I'm so sorry-"  
"Save it fox face, I don't need it." He cut me off as he stalked past me. He was really pissed and I can tell.  
I could already feel tears stinging my eyes as he said that. This was my first time seeing You-chan so mad at me that he didn't even want to talk to me. "You-chan…"  
He stopped and sighed. "Don't scare me like that again okay?" He said, his voice barely audible. "You scared me half to death you know." He turned towards me and smiled.  
"Y-You-chan…" I cried out as I wrapped my arms around him.  
"Sshhh… there there don't cry…" He said stroking my hair. I tried to stop my tears they just kept pouring out like a faucet.

"Mou… c'mon now stop it, you're getting uglier you know." He laughed and I laughed too.  
"Stop saying that." I sniffled.  
"Hai hai…. C'mon let's get you back to your dorm before-" A loud grumbling sound interrupted him. I looked at his face as another growling sound came and saw his face turn pink.  
"I-I…" he stuttered and I burst out laughing. "What was that?" I asked trying to stifle my laughter.  
"I-I didn't eat any dinner okay?" he looked away obviously embarrassed. I smiled.  
"I have some Howalon in my room if you want. I know it's not real food but it's better than nothing right?"  
He nodded reluctantly . We continued to walk down the street to my dorm in silence, trying to be quiet as possible not wanting to wake anyone up. I gazed around the street for anymore of those guys but found none. I guess if there were some left they'll think twice before attacking us again. I smiled at the thought. But curiously every time I scanned my surroundings my eyes always ended on You-chan. He looked handsome I thought and I had this strange urge to kiss him on the cheek. I always took pleasure kissing him there cuz it always turns his face all red and I would tease him all day long, but maybe tonight I really want to show my appreciation. So I leaned forward to kiss him but then he suddenly turned towards me and I kissed the wrong place.

_Youichi's POV  
_

What the heck? I was just about to ask her if it was really okay if I ate some of her food, but when I was about to ask her I felt something pushing against my lips. At first I didn't know what it was but then I felt her glossy lips shudder against mine and that's when I realized. _She kissed me? She actually kissed me? _My mind went into overdrive. I instantly pulled away as she did too, I can already feel my face heating up, _I bet I look like a tomato. _I touched my lips as soon I was able to break free from her. I stole a glance at her and she was doing the same thing. She turned towards me and caught me staring at her. Her face was all red just like mine but when I saw her I felt another sudden flush on my cheeks as it burned more deeply.  
"Y-You-chan I… I…" She stuttered and covered her lips. I guess she was as shocked as I am. If this was a normal situation I would have teased her until we got to her dorm but I wasn't really in the mood for that.  
"I-It's okay…. Let's just never talk about this again. Agreed?" I asked  
"Agreed." She answered instantly as we continued to walk.

The rest of the trip was quite boring, we arrived at her dorm and as promised she gave me her Howalons. After eating my fill I bade her goodnight and started towards my room. As soon as I hit my bed I felt every ache that my body had to offer, my cheek was burning, my hands were sore and every limb of my body was screaming for a hot bath. But I was too tired. Instead of giving what my body wants I closed my eyes and started to drift off to dreamland. But as I was falling asleep one image stayed on my mind. Kimiko's smile after her first kiss… Our first kiss.

**Auuthor's Note:**

Please like our page in Facebook ^^ .com/pages/Gakuen-Alice/138999209563673 Arigatou neh ^^


End file.
